Rise of the Black
by Crusader1080
Summary: Set after Dark of the Moon, Nemesis Prime arrived to Earth, on a mission to kill Optimus. He captured Mikaela and Sam and Optimus had to find her and Nemesis before he finds them. Please R&R
1. Monologue

_The war had finally over. The Decepticons was already defeated for the third and final time in the planet we now called 'home'. There was however, a sour taste to our long wanted victory. During the course of the war, we lost countless of our best Autobots warriors, one in particular left a deep scar in my spark. I regretted of not be alongside with Ironhide when Sentinel Prime turned against everyone. He killed Ironhide and sided with Megatron to attempt to bring Cybertron to Earth so that they could enslave the human race to rebuild Cybertron._

_The final battle in Chicago was long and exhausting. The Decepticons, including Sentinel himself thought we were gone forever when our ship blew up when Starscream fired his missiles. They were wrong, very wrong. Our return marked the beginning of the end. Although the battle was fierce, I managed to attack Sentinel Prime but I was quickly overpowered by his experience and weapon. Megatron returned to rescue me when he realized he would be nothing but a prisoner if Sentinel Prime became the leader of Cybertron. In the end, I eliminated both of them, and Cybertron was returned to its original place after Sam neutralized the Space Bridge._

_Later that day, as the humans and Ratchet were looking a way to fix my lost arm from the battle. I excused myself and went to an open plain outside the newly installed Autobot base. I glanced up to the night sky. It was never being so peaceful since our arrival on Earth, with the Decepticons threat was over, I wondered was there anything we can repay for this planet or we leave Earth and return to Cybertron to rebuild our lives._

_A shooting star whizzed across the star-filled sky. The humans explained to me that when one saw a shooting star, its best to make a wish and it may came true someday. I paused and something worried me. Before I reconsider a possible Decepticon threat, Bumblebee called me via his cracked voice. Bumblebee was the same old scout I remembered during the Great War. Till this day, he still couldn't regain his voice even with Ratchet's best efforts, he only way of communication by searching radio frequencies and string them up into sentences with different voices._

_Bumblebee gestured and his multi-voice sentence he stringed up loosened some mood. He wanted to stay with Sam and Carly for the time being since there is no Decepticons around in Earth. I gave him the green light, he let out happy beeps before he changed into a Camaro and drove away in third gear. After he left, I returned to my long deep thought about one particular Decepticon I feared. I fought with him once, and I was almost defeated by him, his strength and skills matched to mine. I managed to escape and never saw that robot again._

_Ratchet called me this time, he was worried when I stayed out for too long as the oxygen in the atmosphere would cause havoc to my damaged circuits. I followed the best medic back to base without resistance. Before I stepped into the hanger door, I gazed at the night sky again before walked into base to have my arm reassembled._


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The war of Cybertron was over with a Decepticon victory after an Autobot ship only identified as "The Ark" was destroyed, leaving the crew and its cargo that would win the war, lost forever. After the war, the once advanced Cybertronian civilization was reduced into a barren wasteland. The remaining Autobots either had fled the planet and became refugees on other planets across the galaxy or continuing on fighting a losing battle against the now victorious Decepticons. However, since Cybertron was a wasteland, the Decepticons decided to leave the planet in search of construction materials and energon to fuel their war and rebuilding effort.

Their search lasted for many, many years, some of them never returned to Cybertron in one piece, some decided to settle on other planets, even returned to Cybertron. However, there were a only a few, managed to locate a suitable planet, one of them, namely The Fallen had secured a Sun Harvester on a planet later called Earth, but his plan was failed, leaving the device inactivate even covered over by a pyramid. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons arrived to Earth to locate the AllSpark, the most powerful energy source in the known universe, despite of that, he was in stasis lock then buried by layers of snow and ice before rediscovered by an explorer around a few thousand years later.

Nemesis Prime arrived to Earth after the two years final battle of the Autobots and Decepticons in Chicago. He was drifting inside a pod after he shut down all the propulsion systems of the pod to save energon consumption for the long thousand year drift. When the pod slowly descended, the planet's gravity caught the object and pulled it toward the atmosphere. As the pod reached the upper parts of Earth's atmosphere, it caused friction with the air molecules until it glowed.

Nemesis opened his optics for the first time after a few thousand years of space travel. He felt the whole pod was shaking from the entry of Earth's atmosphere, but he didn't care about it. Outside, the pod was glowing bright red from the friction. The heat conducted into the interior of the pod from the high heat conductivity of Cybertronian metal. In the end, both interior and exterior of the pod was glowing red.

As the pod passed the upper atmosphere, Nemesis's circuits came online almost in an instant. He grabbed the controllers of the pod and fired up the energon fuel rod to reboot the propulsion systems of the pod. Outside, energon flames exploded from the rear end of the pod before it turned from undefined flames into a straight stream of plasma. He pulled the lever that reduces the tilt of the pod and the speed of descent in the same time. Movements later, he saw land via his hologram projector, he knew he was going to land, hard on this foreign soil.

Then, there was an explosion and he was thrown forward then back onto his original position. The interior of the pod was black and smoking. The only source of illumination was the hologram.

Outside, the pod was sunken a few centimetres underground from the high kinetic energy from the moment of impact. The surrounding grass was burnt from the heat of the pod which was still smoking from the re-entry to Earth's atmosphere. It laid there for quite some time until late in the evening. Curious animals surrounded the alien object that seemed appeared out of nowhere. They tilted their heads, some were even sniff the surface, trying to decipher the origin of the object.

Suddenly, they raised their heads as if they heard something. A moment later, birds started to flee the area, rabbits and small rodents started scrambling to their rabbit holes for safety. What they heard was a high frequency sound emitted from the pod that laid there for half a day. The exterior wall started open after the high frequency sound ceased. Smoke was pouring out from the interior of the pod like dry ice sublimating. Nemesis emerged out from the pod and stood tall over the plain. His red optics scanned his surrounding, he thought his CPU was playing tricks on him. The surrounding looked like Cybertron during its older days. However, all of them were part of history. Cybertron today was nothing but a barren wasteland. Its surface was stripped, leaving behind the hexagon foundation, floating in space, forgotten.

He moved away from his landing site and went toward what seemed to be a road. He desperate need of a vehicle mode if he wanted to make his mission a success. Then he saw it—a dark teal semi-truck drove along the road. He grins underneath his faceplate. Soon after the truck drove far enough, Nemesis followed the Earth vehicle. The driver of the truck didn't realize that a giant alien robot was following him. Instead, he was whistling a tune. He adjusted his radio then he pressed the breaks. Nemesis went more slowly when the truck came to a stop at a junction.

_Commencing trans-scan process._

A small turret appeared in between his optics, a fine beam of laser fired out from the turret, it struck the back of the semi-truck and worked its way through the unsuspecting vehicle. It formed a template for Nemesis's camouflage to avoid detection. The laser dissipated after it finished scanning the very last inch of the semi-truck before he changed his form rapidly—from a towering alien robot into a semi-truck. His transformation was swift but also loud, the random folding and scratching sound had alerted the driver, promoted to look out behind him. He saw nothing other than his truck and another one nearly identical to his own. He rubbed his chin before continuing on his journey down the long road to the town.

After the semi-truck left, Nemesis was still in his original position. He was planning—planning his next move. All these time drifting in space after leaving the war torn Cybertron had left a toll on his memory processor. Outside, the dark teal semi-truck was sitting there, without making a move for three hours when it suddenly roared into life. Its headlamps switched on all by itself without a driver in sight. Its horn blared in the quiet night. It drove down the junction and headed toward the east.

He remembered his sole purpose of getting to planet Earth—to kill Optimus Prime.


End file.
